Borra Week 2017
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: Aug 13-19th. Go on fuckyeahborraweek on tumblr for more details. Rating varies story to story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** "It's not personal, Sonny. It's strictly business" - _The Godfather_

 **Synopsis:** Being the avatar wasn't an easy, or even clean, task. Sometimes she wished it was.

 **Word Count:** 793

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"Hey, where're we going? It's past curfew." a voice whispered behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin - actually, almost sent them into a wall. "We should both be in bed."

Korra looked at him - well, as much as she could in the dark. She could make out his silhouette, and the dim reflection of the stars in his eyes. Even though he had no idea why she was sneaking, he'd just joined her. He had even changed into fatigues instead of sticking with the army's nightwear, she noticed.

"I just gotta check something out, Bo, go back to bed," she whispered, looking around. Patrol was not due back for a while, she knew, but the last thing she wanted right now was to tempt fate.

She heard him sigh, and probably shake his head. She wasn't sure. "I'm not gonna leave you alone, besides, I know the best ways out."

It was true, but right now she didn't need the best way out, she needed a _certain_ way out. "I know what I'm doing," she whispered back to him. "Go back to bed, it won't take long." She felt bad for lying to him, but she knew she had to leave a.s.a.p.

Speak of the devil, the communicator in her ear crackled to life. "We're at the rendez-vous point. Come in, Korra." Asami. Honestly, in Korra's opinion, she would have been much better suited for this type of thing.

"Look," Korra told Bolin, touching his arm softly. "I gotta go check out something. Go back to bed Bo, I heard we got a shipment of coffee and hot cocoa, you don't want to miss it, do you?" she asked sweetly.

Asami talked to someone else on the other side of the communicator. Then, to Korra, "Is everything alright? Say 'save some for me' if yes, or 'you can have mine' for no."

Bolin looked at her. "I don't, but what about you?"

Korra smiled. "Save some for me, I might decide to sleep in a few minutes, okay?" Her hand climbed up his arm, to rest at his neck; her thumb rubbing his skin softly.

She hadn't realized how soft her voice had gotten, because even Asami didn't immediately acknowledged the response. Everything was quiet. Then, everything went back into motion all at once. Bolin's hand came up to caress her head, bringing them forehead-to-forehead. Asami, she knew, put on headphones, because through the communicator she heard the complaints of several people. Korra breathed in softly.

"You won't let me come with you, then?" he asked, obviously hurt. She could feel his breath on her skin, tickling her.

"Bo," she lamented. "You're the one friend I have here. More than a friend, you know-" she whispered that last part- "But I have to go on my own for this. Trust me."

There was a moment of silence once more, then she felt him shift forward. His lips met hers softly, in a chaste kiss that ended much too soon. Her lips felt soft with his lip balm he wore at night - beeswax - and she immediately went back to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Always," he told her. "I just wish I could come."

"It's kind of a personal matter," she told him, breaking the embrace. He stepped back, the inches between them now feeling like miles. "Bye."

"Bye," he replied, turning back to head to the barracks, certain he would see her in the morning.

He wouldn't. Korra would not be coming back here, unless the war brought them here. She hadn't even supposed to tell him she was going anywhere - though in their time together, they had become quite popular for nightly excursions - but she knew he would be more worried than if he did know.

As soon as she was alone, Korra whispered in a shaky voice, "Intel's been acquired. On way to rendez-vous point, e.t.a. five minutes."

"Copy that," Asami replied quietly. She felt like she had intruded on a personal moment.

Korra hurried her way to the designated spot - just into the woods outside the military camp. Dodging patrols felt like a walk in the park after what she'd done. Once there, she met with another agent on a motorcycle. There were strong winds blowing tonight, and the two were far enough that it would provide cover.

"We made it," she said, taking a seat behind the driver.

"Good job, Korra," Asami replied. "With this intel we'll be able to put a stop to the war, and bring down Kuvira for good."

 _Yeah,_ she thought. Then, _Sorry, Bo, I lied. This wasn't personal at all, it was all business_. She fooled herself into believing that she was crying because of the wind whipping in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." - _Gone With the Wind_

Summary: Epiphanies, like heroes, come at the last possible moment. Sometimes, though, they're too late. Bolin realizes this.

Word Count: 733

 **Rating:** K

* * *

He ran, and ran, pushing himself as hard as he could. His feet pounded on the pavement as he sprinted through the crowd, pushing between people. Too slow, Bolin was too slow. His breathing came hard, as he huffed and puffed, trying to breathe in enough air to supply his tiring muscles.

The train station was drawing closer, but nowhere near fast enough. Steam rose in the air, the engine whistling loudly, as people waved goodbye to their friends, spouse, children, or whatever. He only had moments now, he knew. When had that ever stopped him?

Letting out a growl, he pushed himself even harder; leaving indents into the ground where his feet had been only a moment ago. He shouldn't be earthbending in such a crowded place - especially since he was technically destroying public property - but he needed to go faster. And if he couldn't run faster, then the ground would push him forward.

"Korra!" he cried out, making several heads turn. With barely hidden relief, he noticed people moved out of the way as they saw him; creating an almost straight path down the train cars.

"KORRA!" His voice cracked, sweat dripped into his eyes; stinging. He was slowing down, he knew, and the summer heat was catching up to him. He felt like he was boiling from the inside. "Korra wait!"

He was beginning to worry. Maybe her train had already left. Maybe she couldn't hear him. Maybe she didn't want to hear him... His breathing came in more ragged than ever, tearing little growls from him as he breathed out. His hand came up to swipe his sleeve over his eyes, soaking up some of the sweat. His legs were jelly. He would have to give up soon, it was only a matter of moments now; maybe not enough to find her.

Just as he was about to cry out one more time, somebody popped their head out the window just ahead of him. Not just their head, their arm also. She yanked him by the collar. "Bolin! What's wrong, is everything okay!?"

It was Korra. She looked just as flushed as he did, though less sweaty and disheveled. She had a death grip on his collar, and he was thankful; without her support he might have just collapsed right then and there. He put his hand over her, clamping as tight as he could with how much he was shaking and panting. He gripped the window frame with his other.

"I-" he gulped- "I, yeah, no, everything's fine," he said, rather dumbly.

She looked at him, and suddenly he was hyperaware of the fact she was the avatar. It came as a realization, when he saw the deep power visible in her eyes. He was also hyperaware of why he'd ran so fas. The slightest pout of her lips and the most minute raise of her eyebrows as _her mind_ tried to understand why he'd ran so fast.

"Oh," she gasped, softly, her lips looking so nice as they held onto the vowel. Her eyes suddenly looked like a young woman's again. The young woman he'd came here for.

"I just... I had to see you," he said. "I had to _urk_ -" he made a choking sound as the train started slowly, his collar digging into his neck. He jogged to keep up. "Look, I don't have much time-"

"Couldn't this wait until a telegram, tonight?" she asked, speaking quickly; somehow knowing this could not wait. She held onto him more tightly.

"No! Korra, I-"

"I _have_ to go, Bolin! It's my duty!"

He was running now, the train almost pulling along. Thank the spirits for Korra's strength. "I know! But-"

"Bolin, I-"

"Would you let me talk, woman?" he shouted breathlessly, his feet skipping every few steps as the train sped up. "I _know_ I'm stationed here, and you gotta go, 'kay!? I need- I need-" he had difficulty speaking now; gasping, out of energy, and still having to sprint. "I... I LOVE YOU!"

She dropped him.

Out of surprise, she would tell him in a telegram later, but in the moment he just recalled eating dirt and stones. Gravel stuck into his skin as he rolled violently. As the train pulled away, he knew he wouldn't see her for months, maybe a year. Spirits forbid, multiple years.

But then, in the distance...

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** "I'm the king/queen of the world!" - _Titanic_

 **Synopsis:** Bolin's done many things. He's been a pro athlete, a mover star, a war hero, and the list goes on. But there's only one thing that makes him feel special.

 **Word Count:** 588

 **Rating:** K

* * *

He was always surprised - if not pleased - when somebody approached him on the street for an autograph or a quick picture. It happened more than you'd think too; At least three times a week, depending on how much he went outside.

Asami and Korra had the same problem too - except they were usually hounded by journalists as well. Those days were mostly over for Bolin - he was sometimes approached after a mission with the U.F. or Team Avatar, but aside from that, he was mostly left alone. Even Mako got hounded sometimes, whether it was for his work with Republic City's finest, or with Prince Wu.

So he was pretty famous.

Actually, there was even more. He'd been approached by many - including earth bending academies, the police, and the army, among others - and had been asked, or invited, or offered a contract to come teach. He was pretty sure this had to do with him being the world's only recognized lava-bender. Lin had looked at him like he'd grown a second, stupider head when he told her that.

"Kid, you took on a member of the Red Lotus and beat him with his own element," she told him. She had also reminded him that he'd fought in two wars, and helped stop Amon, Unalaq, and Kuvira.

So he was one of the world's best earth bender.

Pretty accomplished, one would say. He'd been living life to the fullest, standing up for what he believed in. And those people would be right.

Except.

Except he didn't want this, all these accolades and titles, and fans. It was nice enough, sure, but he'd just been trying to do right by his friends and family. He didn't feel all that amazing. Or strong, or even superior. Bolin was just a kid from the streets.

That is, until he met a certain someone that threw his life for a spin. She came and turned everything upside down. He'd been cocky before he met her, but she made him _confident_ instead. He was always second to his brother in everything (he still thought Mako was way more awesome than him, in a way), but she pushed him until he took a place of his own. She fought, and clawed, and bit; never backing down until things were right and good. Taught him resilience as she struggled every step of the way being the Avatar; taught him the value of true friendship.

She made him feel special. Even now, as they were just sitting on Air Temple Island. The sky was mostly cloudless, a few white puffs dotting it. The sun was shining, but the ocean breeze cut its heat comfortably.

Korra and Bolin were sitting in the grass under the shade of a Moon Peach tree; the leaves' shadows dancing on their skin, the light occasionally gleaming against her eyes. She was sitting cross-legged, and rested on her hands behind her. She was smiling that small demure smile she had, reserved only for her friends on a quiet day.

Bolin was lying down in the soft grass, arms behind his head. Looking up at her, like always.

They were sitting here since years before. This was their spot. He remembered, when she had been bound to her chair, picking peaches with her to make a cobbler - actually Ikki had made the cobbler, he thinks - and they'd been back when she could stand for herself. In fact, she had taken him there, that time. Made him feel normal when he had felt like shit.

And now that he felt normal, she made him feel elated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** "Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress." - _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

 **Summary:** Korra realizes how much she can hurt Bolin.

 **Word Count:** 1 075

 **Rating:** K

* * *

Their one-year anniversary was coming up. That's how she knew something was up with Bolin; who never really bothered with dates, and despite his military career, was as unorganized as they came. Suddenly he had an agenda to keep, he had "time slots" (she used air quotes for that) and a schedule. An actual, organized, busy schedule! At first she thought he'd gotten a promotion.

In hindsight, she wished she paid more attention.

It wasn't like she didn't _care_ , that point wasn't even being questioned, no; but she hadn't even known the date on which she and he became an item. Had she been that kind of person, she would have known by the headlines in magazines - and a small article in an actual newspaper - the date.

But she wasn't that kind of person. That day, she would've been listening to the probending match recap on the radio while reading reports and requests. Korra didn't read the papers.

Anyway.

Things were quiet right now. She was in Republic City for a while, there to talk to Lin and Tenzin about a few things. But without Bolin here - and he was here; he'd taken a leave of absence for a week - she was mostly alone. Asami made some time for her, but Mako was completely occupied.

She got suspicious when he told her, "I'm not making any plans for thursday."

"What do you mean?" she had asked. They had both been sitting on his couch, listening to jazz as they lounged before bed.

"I mean I cleared my schedule."

She had rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you. Glad to know I'm not an afterthought in your busy life." It was meant to tease, but he hadn't replied; just let out a quiet sigh and slouched into the couch.

That should have been her next warning sign. But it wasn't, and she just lounged deeper into the couch, talking to Bolin about their day until their takeout arrived.

Thursday came. Oh boy, was she surprised. The first thing she said when Bolin woke her up, already dressed - and damn, his hair was styled just how she liked it - and with food, was "I thought you weren't making plans." Brilliant.

He laughed. "I said I cleared my schedule. Here," he said,putting the tray of food on her legs after she sat up. "Which wasn't exactly true..."

She stopped, coffee cup midway to her mouth. "Oh. So you're working," she deadpanned, putting her cup down. The breakfast was just an apology.

Something flickered in his eyes. "Well," he drawled. "If you count spending a day of doing stuff with my wonderful girlfriend as working, then sure. I'm working."

"Oh," was all she said at first, finally taking that sip of coffee. "You scared me for a second. I was looking forward to spending tonight with you." She took a dab of whipping cream from the pancake and smeared it on Bolin's nose.

He chuckled, his usual smile back on his face, and leaned in to rub his nose on her cheek. She shrieked, laughing, wiping at her cheek. Pushing him back, she contemplated throwing more food at him, but paused.

"Are you gonna help me eat all this?" she asked instead.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Bolin had, evidently, not cleared his schedule at all; in fact, he'd planned just about everything. Their morning was taken by some sparring with one of the city's probending teams - two versus three just because they liked a challenge. Lunch was at an all you can eat buffet, because not only were they famished from their sparring, but it was always fun for them to see how much they could stuff their faces before the owners kicked them out.

Korra had never really liked movers - they were usually romantic comedies or dramas, and not her style - but when she saw this new comedian and his gags, she laughed and gasped all the way through. She might actually come back to rewatch this mover.

Their evening was the third warning sign she ignored. He took her to Narook's where, suspiciously, the meal was free. Then he took her to Harmony Tower for a while - there even were fireworks, like the first time they were there!

Wait.

Like the first time... Korra froze against the railing, overlooking the city. But she wasn't looking where Bolin was pointing excitedly - probably talking about an anecdote or other - she was looking _at_ Bolin. This was exactly like their first... outing, or date, they went on together all these years ago.

But why? Why was he doing this today?

"Oh spirits, Bo," she gasped, barely loud enough for him to hear over the wind.

Bolin turned to her, slightly worried. "What? Did you see something down there?" He leaned over the railing, squinting hard.

"No, Bo- and don't do that!" She yanked him back. "No, Bo, I... I'm sorry."

His smile faded a bit, replaced by a puzzled expression. "What? Why are you..." His words trailed off. The puzzled expression slackened.

"Yeah, I... I forgot, I'm sorry." She leaned in to embrace him, but he stepped back to lean against the railing. She couldn't tell if he sad, or angry - probably both - or maybe just disappointed. But she knew exactly how _she_ felt right now.

She supposed it was fitting, because all those years ago she felt pretty much like this. Bolin was hurt because of what she did.

"I can't believe you forgot," he said, disbelief heavy in his voice. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he shaking his head. But before she could reply, he looked up at her. "You forgot our one year anniversary? How? Like, really, how? Even _I_ remembered it!"

His voice wasn't angry, no. Bolin didn't angry with her, almost like he was physically unable. But there was disappointment, and sadness. Korra knew this sadness well, she'd caused it once before.

"I'm sorry, Bo, I..." But words failed her. What was she supposed to say? She fucked up? She'd make it up (nevermind how)? Deep down she had wanted to remember, she knew; and Bolin knew she hadn't meant to hurt him, but... She did.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, hands stopping midway between them; not sure if he wanted a hug right now.

"I know." He sighed, still not looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** "You can't handle the truth!" - _A Few Good Men_

 **Summary:** Korra and Bolin deal with Korra's forgetting of their one year anniversary.

 **Word Count:** 421

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"What do you mean, _it's complicated?_ " she said, slamming the door behind her.

After their botched anniversary, Bolin had decided to just go home. The awkward silence had been too much for Korra, and halfway back home she broke it. Though with every word said, she regretted that decision more and more.

He sighed, crossing the living room, his eyebrows set in a frown. "Exactly that, Korra. It's complicated ! What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me how you _feel_ , Bo!"

"I _just_ told you, it's not that simple!" He was getting exasperated; his arms fell to his sides, slapping against his legs. He kept walking to the kitchen area, not looking at her, as he took out some leftovers. Bolin ate when he got nervous. He started munching on some eggrolls from two days ago, not bothering to heat them up or dip them in sauce. "It's complicated-" his mouth was full, sending crumbs everywhere- "I dunno why yo ucan't understand that."

She sighed, frustrated. "For spirit's sake, Bo! We have time to talk! Look, I'm really sorry I forgot about the anniversary, okay? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He groaned. "It's not about _making it up_ , Korra! You forgot about it in the first place, that's what hurts." He deflated, suddenly. "But I feel guilty for being mad-"

"What, why?" she demanded.

"Because! You're the avatar, and you're always so buys doing important stuff. Making a difference..."

She paused. "This _is_ important, Bo."

 _It doesn't feel like it_ , he thought, _when you forget about it like that_. But he just sighed and nodded, like when his superior told him to do something stupid at work; he didn't agree, but for the sake of not causing a scene, he would play along. He took another bite of eggrolls sullenly, sitting down at the island, not adding anything else to the conversation.

Korra hesitated for a moment, then reached out to him. "You... do think it's important too, right?"

"Of course, Korra, for spirits' sake," he replied, almost insulted. But at her look, he sighed and reiterated, "It just _hurts_ a lot when you do things like this. I know you don't mean to hurt me - you never would, and _I love you_ \- but even when we went out for the first time, and you kissed Mako... You just hurt me sometimes."

There was a pregnant pause, then Bolin excused himself to go prepare for bed. Korra stayed in the kitchen until it was late. She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:** "I'm sportacus." "No, I'M sportacus!" - _Sportacus_

 **Summary:** Bolin and Korra express their feelings after the fall-out yesterday.

 **Word Count:** 679

 **Rating:** T+

* * *

She wiped her tears. When she went to Bed, Bolin was already asleep, curled around her pillow; face buried in it. His eyes were puffy and his skin was red, like he'd been rubbing that spot - like he'd been crying too. She smiled sadly, and got into bed, gently nudging him until she could take back her pillow, and he laid an arm over her.

She turned to face him and wrapped an arm around him, curling into his stomach. She inhaled deeply, letting it out as a shaky breath.

Korra wanted to apologize, but knew that would not really help anything. She needed to show Bolin - weird how her usual default of taking action was not her default with Bolin; he made her want to take more time, take it easy, and smell the flowers. But she'd been to easy going with him, it seemed, if she forgot something so major as their anniversary.

Did people break up over that? She hoped not, that felt a little petty to her; she just hoped Bolin wasn't hurt too much by it. Whatever the case, she had to make it up to him, starting tomorro.

She fell asleep against him, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

The next morning, as if her body knew, she woke up earlier than Bolin. He must have been exhausted if she woke up before him. Korra was not a morning person by any stretch of the word.

She extracted herself from him, pushing her pillow into his arms so he could drool on that instead of her. Heading into the kitchen, she set about to make him breakfast, kind of like he had the day before. She wasn't a great cook - neither was Bolin - but she was pretty sure how to make him something nice: an omelette, juice, coffee, toast, the usual stuff. The kitchen was a mess, but she made it.

With a sigh, she put everything onto a platter and snuck towards the bedroom.

Sunlight was filtering through the blinds, and she could see the dust floating through the rays. Boli nwas streaked in gold and black, and she could tell his chest would be a nice warm spot to rest her head on. Regrettably, she had to wake him up. She sat on the bed by his side and nudged him with her elbow; jostling the food.

"Hey," she crooned. "Bo... Wake up, Hun." She nudged him again. "I made you breakfast."

Of course that got him up.

"I'm up, I'm up," he slurred sleepily, shuffling until he was slouching against the headboard. "Food?"

She laughed. "Heh, heh. Yes, Bo, Food. Here." She put the tray over his lap and watched his eyes bulge.

The first thing he took was the juice - he only ever drank coffe when he wanted to wake up (i.e. when he had to work) - and he looked at what she had prepared for him.

"Wow, thanks," he said, taking a toast to munch on.

"You're welcome," she said, her voice small. "Listen, um, about yesterday... I'm really sorry, Baby, I didn"t mean to hurt you; I want you to understand that it was just really busy before I took some time to be here."She brought a hand up to caress his cheek, moving up to tangle into his hair - spirits, she loved doing that. "I love you..."

" _I'm_ sorry," he replied, leaning into her touch. "I know you're busy, even more than me - and it was hard for _me_ to remember, so... y'know. Ishould've been more understanding yesterday."

She waved him off. "You're allowed to be hurt, Bo, Ishould have remembered. I really should have..."

"Maybe, but you're the avatar, you're needed around the world. What's one date in Republic City with me, eh?"

"It's everything. I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

She smiled. "Not as much as I am."

He cracked a smile too. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She shuffled closer tp him.

"Do I smell a challenge?" he asked.

"That's my new perfume," she purred. "Let me show you how sorry I really am..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:** "What endearments am I allowed?" "Well let me think…"Lizzy" for every day, "My Pearl" for Sundays, and…"Goddess Divine"… but only on *very* special occasions" - _Pride & Prejudice_

 **Summary:** Korra Flirts with Bolin.

 **Word Count:** 669

 **Rating:** K

* * *

She was in love. It was a startling realization she had when she was looking at Bolin play with some new airbender kids with Kai and Ikki. It's not like she was starstruck, or that it just slithered on by; she just started to blush, apparently, while looking ( _staring_ , Jinora would tell her) at him. It had just... happened.

Bolin was blissfully unaware. He didn't see her blushing - or staring - fortunately for her. She had time to regain her composure, though not completely...

"Korra, you okay?" he'd asked after the third time shed bumped her shoulder with his arm.

She chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah... Just zoning out, I guess."

"Oh. Okay then." He nodded to himself, and that was that.

But it wasn't. Jinora had seen it.

Later that same day, Bolin had to bring some documents to the local branch of the United Forces. He was on leave, but as a favour to one of his army buddies he was playing the delivery boy. It wouldn't take him long, but he'd be alone to go and come back. So Korra offered to come with him.

Jinora eyed her over whatever she was reading, a smug look in her eyes. Korra stuck out her tongue at her.

Bolin made small talk with her as they walked, technically they could have taken Naga, or a satomobile, but it was nice out. And it wasn't like Korra minded more time alone with him; mostly to figure out if she really felt the way she thought she did.

She did.

Her replies were definitely not on par with his chatter, but he didn't seem to mind - maybe after this morning he thought she had a lot on her mind, and was probably trying to distract her.

Well, he was distracting, but for all the wrong reasons.

She shook herself from her dazed state - she'd had acted the same with Mako, she knew, and this time shouldn't be different; but she had grown, and instead of the hotheaded young girl, there was a more tempered young woman now. More aware that she could potentially ruin her friendship with her best guy-friend and also his brother, than she was focused on going out with him.

"Hey," he asked, out of the blue. She nearly walked into a pole. "Wanna grab some ice cream while we're out?"

"Sure!" she'd replied easily enough.

They decided to sit down there instead of walking and eating. They decided to share the super sundae, much to the delight of the girl behind the counter. Also much to Korra's delight. It was fun to eat with him; they both could eat a lot, and they fought a bit with their spoons for the cherry before she let him have it. The two talked and sprayed food here and there, until the food was gone and it was time to leave.

"I had fun today," she said on their walk home.

He nodded. "I wasn't aware delivering paperwork could be so nice." She wasn't sure if that meant he was glad she came, or if he was joshing her. Probably the former.

She sighed, feeling suddenly nervous. "I, uh, I'd love - like! I'd like to have... some more... fun... with... you." she finished lamely, her face quickly turning red. "Wow that came out wrong! Ha, ha! Uh, you know what I meant..."

Bolin stoppped. They were just at the edge of the docks, on their way to Air Temple Island for supper. "I mean, sure! I'm stationed here for another month and a half, so why not!"

She put her hand on his arm. "That's not... what I meant," she said, biting her lip nervously. "Bolin, I'd like to take you on a date."

His eyes were wide open and surprised. He stuttered and sputtered and stumbled on his words until they were both red in the face, and then he squeaked out a "sure!"

She giggled chuckled and led him by the arm towards the ferry. "So it's a date, then!"

 **A/N:** And so another Borra Week comes to a close, this year with seemingly only two participants. The BorraNation page on DA (linked to the Borra Week blog on Tumblr) hasn't even opened a folder this year! I'm afraid this year might be the last official Borra Week. But I will keep making Borra fics in between my main works. All aboard the Borra submarine, eh!


End file.
